


In my Time of Dying

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2020, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex was so close to losing his life, it still cost him his leg.PROMPT USED - NEAR DEATH
Relationships: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	In my Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what I believe happens in the moments before/during death. Does our life flash before our eyes? Do we end up like Harry Potter, wandering around Kings Cross Station? Are we reunited with loved ones?
> 
> If this drabble is morbid, I apologize. I just don’t have a fic in me today.

He wasn’t sure where he was... somewhere between asleep and awake? It wasn’t dark but it wasn’t light. He couldn’t feel any pain either but there’d been an explosion or something... Alex was sure of it; was sure he _should_ be in pain.

Alex looked up and paused, perhaps this _was_ it? His time was up and Jim was here to greet him, to tell him it was going to be alright?

”Jim?” He whispered as he reached but couldn’t touch him.

“Not yet, Alex,” Jim said, smiling. “It’s _not_ your time.”

Alex nodded in understanding. Jim vanished. Alex awoke.


End file.
